


After School

by Ehliena



Series: IchiRuki Week 2020 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pre-Relationship, ichiruki week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: Day 2: Don’t get caughtAlternate Universe: Ichigo and Rukia meet up after school.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: IchiRuki Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	After School

Ichigo hated sneaking around, especially when it was for something as innocent as meeting up with his best friend, but ever since Rukia joined the Kuchiki family, it was getting harder and harder for them to meet up.

Technically, she was just an in-law, but because Byakuya didn’t want his wife’s sister to remain destitute and the old biddies of his clan didn’t like giving charity, Rukia was adopted into the family without her having a say in it whatsoever. She then quickly disappeared from their, his and Renji’s, so-called distasteful life.

Not that they were miscreants per se, Renji was definitely often mislabelled as a gangster what with his multiple tatoos and flaming red hair, and his tendency to get into fights. Ichigo himself had orange hair, which most people would say was bleached, but aside from that he was a good student, got good grades and had multiple extracurricular activities.

The Kuchiki Family was just stuck up.

“Hey you,” Rukia said as she stepped around a corner.

Ichigo smiled, seeing her in her new private school uniform was weird, he missed seeing her in their Karakura High attire, heck, he missed seeing her period.

“It’s not you,” he retorted, “It’s Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Rukia gave off a snort. It was a callback to their first meeting on the first day of school where they had bumped into each other quite on accident. Her nose was in a book and he was looking around for his childhood friend Tatsuki. It wasn’t his fault that she was so tiny that he didn’t notice her until it was too late.

“No Renji today?” She asked, looking around behind him as if the red head was hiding somewhere.

“Nah,” Ichigo shook his head. “He has work today.”

“Another one?”

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t unusual for their friend to have new odd jobs every other week or so. Renji was saving up for college, he still didn’t know what he was going to do, but he knew he needed the money. His grades weren’t gonna get him any scholarships after all.

They started walking towards the arcade they used to frequent, back when she was allowed to see them and be herself.

“No cram school for you?” Rukia asked. “Or club activities?”

“Not today,” Ichigo replied. “As if you don’t know that.”

“True,” she smiled, making Ichigo’s heart beat just a little bit faster. “If I were still in Karakura High, I’d probably be in archery club right now.”

“You would,” he agreed, stopping to push open the door to the arcade. “But now that you’re little Miss Kuchiki, they probably have you doing Tea Ceremonies and what not.”

“We still have archery,” Rukia informed him. “I just haven’t been joining any extra curriculars.”

Ichigo saw her sad face and he knew why too. Rukia hated St. Othella’s Finishing School. She hated the restrictions imposed on her as part of the Kuchiki Clan. But she loved her sister more than anything in the world, and now she also loved Byakuya as her brother, and she would do anything and everything to make her happy. Even if that means that she would hide away her true self.

But some times, especially when they covertly meet yup like this, he can see the Rukia he knows and loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for a fifteen minute fic. I hope.


End file.
